Without Thought
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: Starting out in 'Once we were gods' this story chronicles the unexpected love story of Adalind and Meisner through a mess of royal assassins, angry Princes, and even Grimms.
1. Guard

Greetings Friends!

This is my first trek into writing Grimm fanfiction and I'm not sure if anyone else has done an Adalind/Meisner story yet...

Okay so this ship came out of no where but I really like them and I just had to write something.

There is a bit of an overlap with 'Once we were Gods' because of set up but then we will head into that scary territory known as cannon divergence!

I'm not sure how long with will be at least 4 chapters but possibly more. I guess we'll find out :)

Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**~Guard~**

She and the baby were asleep again, well he thought the baby was asleep it was hard to tell. Meisner had no idea what to make of the violet eyed newborn, but the words 'anti-Christ' and 'demon' came to mind. It had already apparently killed a man before even being born, granted he was about to kill the man anyway. That did not make the event any less unnerving. Right now though she just looked like a sleeping infant.

Meisner's eyes traveled from the small bundle to her mother. Adalind slept curled around her child protectively, her light blonde hair splayed across the white pillows. He had heard many things about the woman before meeting her and some of it was not quiet adding up. A Hexenbeast who seemed to have interests beyond her own. This was the woman who provoked the wrath of a Grimm?

He had a strange impulse to tuck the blankets in around her, but he did not dare get any closer. Not after what happened last time. He did not want a sharp object going through _his_ eye socket. Meisner brushed aside his concern for Adalind, writing if off as a soldier's impulse. He had been tasked with protecting them and he intended to complete that mission or else die trying. A slight chill in the old cabin was not what he was hired against, however.

A fire would help though. Frostbite and pneumonia killed more soldiers than bullets ever would. Double checking the locks on the wooden door Meisner set off in search of fire wood. They would be fine for now.

* * *

Now the child had him seeing visions. He had been so sure he was holding the child. He heard her cries, felt her tiny heart beating. How was this possible? Even Adalind did not seem to know or at least she was not telling him at any rate. It set his teeth on edge. In a world full of the dishonest Meisner could always trust his mind, but now? If he could not trust reality what could he trust?

"How long do we stay here?" Adalind asked suddenly from her place on the bed.

She looked different today in more than just the physical sense. Her hair in a loose, messy braid, a smile at her soft lips, she seemed lighter. He liked it. Only because it meant she was less likely to bite him again in this mood and for no other reason.

"Until Renard calls. He is arranging passage for you back to America."

Adalind frowned slightly at Renard's name which Meisner found odd considering the man was most likely the father of her child. Her blue eyes widened at a thought. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I am your guard." He stated mater-of-factly. He would accompany her and the baby until it was no longer his job to do so.

She looked relieved giving him a slight smile before turning her gaze back to her daughter. Meisner was not sure if she had ever smiled at him before that moment. He felt his own lips twitch in response.

"I think we are stuck with soup again for dinner." Meisner quickly changed the subject.

The food in the cabin was more on the order of sea rations than actual meals. Even he found it depressing which was saying something. He spent an entire winter doing wet work in the backwoods of Russia, now that was some bad food.

"I didn't exactly expect this place to be the Plaza. It's a fancy hotel." Adalind added at his questioning glance. "Though once this is all over I'm getting a cocktail… or five."

Meisner chuckled while lighting the old gas burner stove and setting the thin tomato soup on. "You might have to wait awhile for that."

She groaned flopping back against the pillows. The baby squirmed in annoyance and the lights flickered, which they both pointedly ignored.

"I just wanted my powers back I didn't think things would get so…"

"Complicated?"

"I was going to say 'fucked to hell'.

He crossed his arms. It sounded like she had been playing on a scale way above her head. Though, that fact that Adalind was still breathing proved she was not a totally idiot. But the Royals had been at this game for centuries. One Hexenbeast from America did not stand a chance.

She rolled her eyes at his stare, her petulant expression making her appear younger. Hushing the fussing newborn Adalind murmured to her daughter softly in words he could not quite hear. Stirring the soup he wondered if there was a way to thicken it to a more soup-like texture.

The quiet whispering for behind him began to relax Meisner as well, soothing away the tension between his shoulder blades. This was all so far out of his area of expertise.

They were finishing the remains of their pathetic meal when his phone rang. Adalind flinched at the sudden noise, hair tingeing white. She must be more worried than he thought. The woman hides her emotions well.

"Yes?" He flipped open the phone and answered tersely.

"Your location has been compromised." Responded the Prince's gruff voice.

"I understand." Snapping the phone shut he leapt to his feet and started grabbing up his supplies. "Get your stuff we are leaving."


	2. Going Home

I refused to except Sebastian's death! I refuse! *angry screeching*

Anyway on with this story...

Reviews are always welcome!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**~Going Home~**

Adalind glared at the back of Meisner's head. He would not tell her where they were going or anything really. He just grunted in response to her questions, she was not used to being ignored especially by men.

The ache in her side burned the longer they walked. Childbirth and hiking uphill really did not mix. Adalind could feel her newly returned powers buzzing under her skin but they were outweighed by sheer physical exhaustion. Her body hurt in new and unfortunate places and she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Hours had passed since they left the cabin and they'd seen no sign of anyone. Light grew steadily darker turning the pine forest a dusted blue. The sky was the color of the sea glass she used to collect at Canon Beach as a child. There was Zeigevolk innkeeper her mother did business with there and Adalind would be left to keep herself busy.

It was not a very Hexenbiest sort of thought but she wanted to do better for her daughter. Adalind actually wanted to be present in her best memories. These emotions were rather alarming considering she originally planned to sell the child to the highest bidder. Looking down at the baby girl bundled against her chest she found the idea horrifying. None of this was going how it was suppose to.

Meisner suddenly held up a hand signaling her to stop. His head slowly turned scanning the area carefully. She froze unsure what he was looking for, she could see his muscles tense underneath the leather jacket. Clutching her daughter tighter Adalind strained her hearing, trying to pick up what was wrong.

A twig snapped. The sound was deafening echoing strangely off the trees making her heart contract painfully. Meisner's eyes locked with hers as he gestured for her to follow. She nodded and they set off at a silent run. Pushing her already over strained muscles Adalind jumped over fallen logs and darted between trees following his path.

Growling and thudding footsteps sounded close behind. The Verrat. Adalind stumbled over a tree root in her haste unable to balance herself while carrying her baby. Meisner quickly wrapped an arm around her waist urging her forward.

Shots rang out and the tree next to Adalind's head exploded outwards at the impact of a bullet. Her daughter shrieked as she recoiled sharply, curling into Meisner's chest instinctively.

They found them.

Meisner stepped in front of her as the Verrat agents materialized from the trees. The heavily armed men fanned out before them in an obvious display of intimidation. Adalind's eyes darted around frantically praying for a way out of this.

"Evening Gents." Meisner grinned baring his teeth.

"Give us the child." Said the front man gruffly. His angular features were marred by heavy scarring making him look like some sort of comic book villain.

Adalind steeled herself preparing to woge. Her powers tingled and burnt like electricity just below the surface of her skin. They were not getting her daughter without a fight.

Meisner automatically dropped his fake friendly demeanor. "Come near her and die." He stated flatly.

The clone-like leather clan men laughed at him. Their voices seeming to shake the air. It was mocking and without mercy.

"Good luck stopping us, friend." The leader mocked raising his glock aiming at Meisner's head.

She woged in response but before she could move or the man could fire a wave of pure force blew out around her. The Verrat agents went flying. They were thrown in every direction, bodies slamming into hard clay ground or solid tree trunks. None of them continued to move.

"Move, come on!" Meisner ordered, grabbing her arm. "We need to move."

She shifted back still too stunned to speak. Adalind glanced down at the baby in her arms questioningly. Her daughter merely blinked back. Did she really just do that?

"Adalind, we need to move now. Before they wake up." He demanded, snapping her back to reality.

"Right." She murmured following his lead. "Right, of course."

* * *

Eventually they came out alongside a highway. After walking along the shoulder for a ways they managed to hitch a ride with a nice Swiss couple on vacation. Their sob story of a carjacking went off perfectly. Considering their careworn appearance they certainly looked the part. Also having a baby probably helped, people bend over backwards to help kids.

"Oh you poor dears." The older woman fawned over Adalind. "Imagine throwing a newborn out into the cold! She is such a quiet little thing, what's her name?"

"Catherine." She responded without thinking. Thankfully the woman did not seem to notice Meisner's raised eyebrow. She added. "After my late mother."

The woman, whose name was Joyce, smiled sadly. "I lost mine young too. I'm sure your mother would have loved that."

Adalind swallowed hard. She felt oddly like crying, clearly she was even more exhausted than she thought. Nothing made her cry. She did not even shed a tear when the Grimm stole her powers.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Meisner distracted Joyce and her overly mustached husband, Burt, in conversation allowing her to stare aimlessly out the window. The forest and the towns flew past silently. A tug at her shirt made Adalind look down. Catherine's chubby fingers clutched at her stained blouse, giving her a wide toothless smile.

"Did you finally get enough sleep you lazy little thing?" She teased leaning down to kiss her tiny nose.

Catherine let out a bright peal of laughter and kicked in her blankets happily. Adalind gasped in surprise.

"She laughed." Meisner sounded stunned and almost confused.

Burt gaffed good-naturedly from behind the wheel. "Obviously this is your first one son, they do that a lot just wait. When they're not crying that is."

She watched fascinated as a faint blush crept up Meisner's cheeks turning his ears red. Who would have thought Mr. Macho Tattoos could get embarrassed by something as little as that. She filed the information away with interest.

Burt and Joyce dropped them off in a small town near the German border. They told them their family was meeting them there. Waving goodbye they pretended to head into the police station. Once the couple's sedan was out of sight Meisner hotwired a car to drive them to a private hanger at the airport. Sean had a jet waiting to take them to Portland.

Going home seemed so strange now.

"Prince Viktor will expect me to go back to Portland won't he?" Adalind finally voiced her main concern as the small jet came into view.

"Yes." He replied simply, parking the car. Turning in his seat his eyes met hers seriously. "Renard said he has precautions already in place. It will be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Adalind did not know how to respond. Apparently Meisner did not expect her too, since he nodded curtly and got out of the car before she could open her mouth. He did not say anything else after the plane took off either; instead he closed his eyes for a nap.

She frowned then went to take care of Catherine's needs. Once her daughter was fed, changed - and Adalind noted with alarm that their one box of diapers was running low - she decided to follow Meisner's lead. Curling up in one of the plush seats Adalind finally lost her battle with sleep.

* * *

Catherine's cries woke her not long before reaching PDX. Her daughter was hungry again and honestly so was she. Gathering up her blankets they headed towards the jet's tiny kitchenette only to run head long into Meisner. He was exciting the pantry, looking comically out of place, munching on a bag of airline peanuts. For some reason it made her smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"After a nearly twelve hour nap definitely."

"I'll make you a sandwich. You best go sit back down we'll be landing soon."

Adalind thanked him and return to the main cabin. "He makes food without even having to bewitch him." She murmured to her daughter. "That's rare trait in a man."

He came back with a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a few cartons of apple juice for each of them. The bread was somewhat stale but it was still the best PB&J she had ever eaten. Being hungry and living on thin soup will do that.

They talked about pointless things avoiding their own troublesome situation as the jet descended through the clouds. The familiar Portland skyline opened up below them and Adalind felt a cool rush of relief at the sight.

They were home.

That relief did not last long, however, when she saw who was waiting for them in the jet's hanger. Sean Renard stood tall and serous as usual, and next to him was a cross-armed and thoroughly irritated looking Nick Burkhardt.

Meisner lean forward. "Isn't that the Grimm?"

"Oh fuck."


	3. Welcome Back

Hey All I'm Back!

Wow I'm really surprised with the response this story has gotten. Really I thought it was just going to be me having feels in a corner about these two, but clearly I wasn't the only one who saw their awesome chemistry! Hopefully I can do it justice.

Hugs to all of you who favorited or left reviews! You are all flipping fantastic 3 3 3

Reviews, Thoughts, Random musings, and Plans to take over the Galaxy are always welcome!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**~Welcome Back~**

"What is he doing here?" Adalind called, stepping out of the plane.

The cool breeze flowing through the open hanger doors ruffled her golden hair twisting the strains around her pale face. This attractive picture was somewhat marred by the hateful glare she was shooting at the Grimm. Her blue eyes were hard and her mouth pressed into a thin line, anxiety rolled off her small frame in waves. Not that Meisner could blame the woman, by all accounts the Grimm wanted her dead.

Sometimes he had a difficulty - as someone who was well normal - navigating the politics of the wesen world. Meisner did what he was told and went where he was told like he had his whole life. He did not question things too much. Yet it seemed a rather hard and fast rule that the Grimms were the enemy of everyone, the Resistance, the Royals, and the general population. They were what the creatures who went bump in the night had nightmares about and that really begged the question of why Renard brought him here.

"I had better things to do with my night, believe me." The unassuming man leveled at Adalind. His clipped tone made it clear the distrust was mutual.

Though well built and clearly armed Meisner had trouble believing this Burkhardt was as dangerous as everyone claimed. He just did not look like a legendary nightmare villain. He looked like a cop. Granted that might be because Meisner could actually see the gold badge clipped to the man's belt.

Adalind turned her wrath on the Prince. "This is your plan to protect us? He is going to kill me!"

Renard was unfazed. "Nick is here on my behest, he is as much an enemy to my family as we are. No one is killing anyone."

Burkhardt's jaw twitched as if he doubted that statement seriously. With practiced casual movements Meisner postured himself between Nick and Adalind. If he wanted to hurt her or the baby he was going to have to go through him. And that was not so easy to do. It did not matter if the Grimm was aligned with the Prince, Adalind was under Meisner's protection and that meant nothing came near her.

Nick obviously clocked his movements but said nothing.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" Renard demanded pointedly.

Adalind pursed her lips into a lemon sucking pout. Glancing down at Catherine in her arms her defensive wall crumpled down. "I don't like this, but no."

"Good."

"In that case I suggest we get moving." Nick said. "We are still too out in the open here."

* * *

He had been in his fair share on uncomfortable car rides in his time, some with gun fire, some with silence, once with goats - _don't ask_- but the journey to the safe house had to be one of the top. With a royal outcast, a Hexenbiest, a super baby, and a Grimm all in one SUV, Meisner kept waiting for the inevitable punch line of this comic joke.

Adalind subtly pressing herself against his side did, however, improve the ride. Granted that was probably only because the Grimm was sitting on her other side with a antique cross-bow resting menacingly across his legs. Still, her warmth made him feel better.

Renard drove the large vehicle with his body ridged in tension, his eyes darting from side to side waiting for some unseen attacker. His very essence radiated carefully controlled wrath, as if at any moment violent confrontation would shatter his stillness. Every time Meisner ever encountered the man he was exactly like this, apparently it was his default setting.

"Are you alright?" The Prince broke the oppressive silence with a resigned sigh. He looked up at Adalind through the rearview mirror.

"I'm fabulous." She muttered petulantly making Meisner snort with suppressed laughter.

No matter what life threw at her Adalind's attitude remained. And though he would not admit it even under pain of death, a small part of him enjoyed seeing it directed at the Prince. Meisner seemed to be the only one immune to her wrath and perhaps that was because she had let him see a glimpse behind that façade while she was vulnerable. And Meisner knew it was nothing more than a façade, a wall she hid from the world behind. He wanted to know the woman on the other side of it, the Adalind who smiled when she thought no one was looking.

"I was worried." Renard continued. "My cousin is a thug."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortable with the concern in his tone and refused to meet his gaze in the mirror. "Yeah well I'm fine."

There was a pause before. "Is she okay?" Nick asked suddenly indicating the baby staring at him wide eyed with a nod of his head.

Adalind stared at him blankly for a moment clearly trying to find the death threat hidden in his question. The Grimm raised his eyebrows waiting for her to respond, his expression childlike in its sincerity. Yeah, the man really did not act like the bogyman.

Under Nick's gaze Adalind crumpled slightly, instinctively curling in on herself. "I think she's alright. We haven't had time to check. I - I don't really know what I'm doing."

Her breath caught in her throat and Adalind immediately clamed up, snapping her back in place firmly. Meisner carefully shifted his hand so his fingers could lightly touch her wrist. She did not look at him but her shoulders lost some of their tension.

"She's very beautiful. Does she have a name yet?" Nick said cautiously. He was either trying to find common ground or simply liked children, Meisner could not tell.

Adalind's bright blue eyes narrowed, hardening into chips of sapphire. "Her name is Catherine after my mother. Who you murdered."

The man recoiled in obvious surprise. "I didn't kill your mother."

"And just why should I believe you?"

Nick sneered. "Because I try to avoid homicide for the most part, unlike some people."

Renard spoke up from the front of the vehicle cutting off the escalating argument. "He actually didn't."

Nick's eyes flickered to the back of the Prince's head as if waiting to see what else he would say, but Renard did not continue. That was interesting.

"See?"

Adalind huffed in irritation and turned away from him. Catherine however did not take her young eyes off the Grimm for the remained of the drive.


End file.
